Alexander the Bowmaster (BTD Ultimate)
"This master archer knows no bounds, and his arrows can pop pesky bloons with ease!" Alexander the Bowmaster is a Fighter in BTD Ultimate. He has a variety of arrow attacks that he can use to attack the bloons. He is the first fighter that you unlock in game, and he is unlocked after beating round 7 of the tutorial. Base Stats: Levels * Level 1 - This master archer knows no bounds, and his arrows can pop pesky bloons with ease * Level 2 - Increased attack range. * Level 3 - Increased attack speed for Silverarrow and Tri-Shot attacks. * Level 4 - Silverarrow can pop up to 5 bloons instead of 3. * Level 5 - Increased movement speed. * Level 6 - Super Shooter can reduced cooldown. (5 second cooldown) * Level 7 - Silverarrow does more damage. (3 damage) * Level 8 - Silverarrow and Tri-Shot can pop 3 extra bloons. * Level 9 - Alexander can detect and hit camo bloons. * Level 10 - Archer Power Ability: '''For 15 seconds, Alexander's stats are raised by 50%. Has an 80 second cooldown. * Level 11 - Super Shooter can pop 25 bloons, and does 8 damage. * Level 12 - Quincy earns 5% more XP. * Level 13 - Tri-Shot shoots 4 arrows, and increased attack rate. * Level 14 - Archer Power raises stats by 55%. * Level 15 - Bowmaster Influence - Monkeys within Alexander's range will get a 10% boost on popping power and range. * Level 16 - Silverarrow pops even more bloons. (8 bloons) * Level 17 - Attacks do extra damage to fortified bloons. * Level 18 - Super Shooter does double damage to MOAB Class Bloons. * Level 19 - Archer Power raises stats by 60% and has a slightly reduced cooldown. (75 second cooldown) * Level 20 - More Increased Movement Speed, and Quincy gains +3 damage on all attacks. * Level 21 - Silverarrow can pop frozen bloons. * Level 22 - Bowmaster Influence decreases Dart Monkey's Crossbow, Sharp Shooter, and Crossbow Master Upgrade's cost permanently by 5%. * Level 23 - Tri-Shot Arrows split into three smaller arrows each, and more increased attack speed. * Level 24 - All attacks do even more damage. * Level 25 - '''Bow-bourne Ability: '''For 10 seconds, all of Alexander's Attacks do hugely increased damage, and Sharp Shooters and Crossbow Masters deal Crits more often. Has a 70 second cooldown. (65% more damage) * Level 26 - Archer Power becomes 75%, and cooldown is reduced again. (60 seconds) * Level 27 - Quincy earns an additional 5% XP faster! * Level 28 - Super Shooter pops up to 50 bloons, and takes one less second to charge. * Level 29 - Tri-Shot shoots 5 arrows, and can pop up to 10 bloons! * Level 30 - All attacks are tipped with bloontonium and can hurt any bloon type. * Level 31 - All attacks do quad damage to MOAB Class Bloons! * Level 32 - Bowmaster Influence gives a 50% boost and decreases Dart Monkey's Crossbow, Sharp Shooter, and Crossbow Master Upgrade's cost permanently by 15%. * Level 33 - Bow-bourne attacks do even more damage with reduced cooldown (80% more damage, 60 second cooldown) * Level 34 - Even More Increased attack speed. * Level 35 - All abilities have reduced cooldowns * Level 36 - Silverarrows fire GOLD arrows instead, which pop 20 bloons! * Level 37 - Quincy earns 10% more XP! * Level 38 - All attacks from Sharp Shooters and Crossbow Masters deal Crits while the Bow-bourne ability is active. * Level 39 - Super Shooter explodes after reaching the max popping power. * Level 40 - '''MOAB Buster Ability: '''Shoots a diamond arrow at the strongest MOAB Class Bloon, which constantly deals damage to the bloon until it is destroyed. Has a 50 second cooldown. (20 damage per second) * Level 41 - Archer Power becomes 125%, and cooldown is reduced yet again. (50 second cooldown) * Level 42 - Quincy earns 50% more XP when popping a MOAB Class Bloon. * Level 43 - Tri-Shot splits into 5 smaller arrows, and very fast attack speed. * Level 44 - Super Shooter no longer has a cooldown, and takes 1.5 seconds to charge. * Level 45 - All attacks do x7 damage to MOAB Class Bloons. * Level 46 - MOAB Buster arrows causes diamond shrapnel shards to fly out of a MOAB Class Bloon when it pops. Reduced Cooldown * Level 47 - Super Shooter explosions can pop explosion-immune Bloons (Black, Zebra, etc.) * Level 48 - Bowmaster Influence gives a 100% boost and decreases Dart Monkey's Crossbow, Sharp Shooter, and Crossbow Master Upgrade's cost permanently by 35%. * Level 49 - MOAB Buster does greatly more damage to the MOAB Class Bloon and reduced cooldown. (150 damage per second, 30 second cooldown) * ''LEVEL 50 -''''' Alexander become the true Bowmaster! All attacks do hugely increased damage, can pop an extra 30 bloons, and does x10 damage to Ceramic, Brick, Shield, and MOAB Class Bloons. '''Elite Bowstriker Ability: '''Alexander shoots 250% more quickly for 7 seconds, and Quincy does %150 more popping power and pierce while the ability is active.